


In the Stars

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Should we be worried thatyou’rebringinguscoffee?”
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	In the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 700 "daily"

McGee looked up at the sound of a take-out coffee cup _thunking_ onto his desk. “Thanks – Gibbs?”

Bishop, coming in right behind their boss, looked equally confused at the cup that was set onto her own desk. “Should we be worried that _you’re_ bringing _us_ coffee?”

“Nope,” said Gibbs, sweeping by, two more drinks on the cardboard carrier in his hand. “But don’t get used to it.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, boss,” said McGee, “But can you at least tell us why?”

“My horoscope said I should be nice to people today,” said Gibbs, and vanished toward the back elevator.

THE END


End file.
